SOUND OF SNOW
by tobikkoARMY
Summary: 'PARK-JI-MIN-I-LOVE-YOU ' Begitulah yang Yoongi coba katakan lewat 60 lembar foto dirinya. / BTS / BL / YoonMin / Slight KookTae / Slight NamJinHope /
1. Sound of Snow

_**Story from GREEEEN's MV – YUKI NO NE**_

 _Dengan sedikit banyak penyesuaian sesuai dengan konsep BL dan imajinasi saya_

 _Gak 100% sama dengan cerita aslinya_

MIN YOONGI

PARK JIMIN

KIM TAEHYUNG

And other cast

* * *

Ahh!

Hahh!

Aish!

Aaargh!

Shit!

Geraman dan umpatan terus saja keluar dari bibir tipis seorang Min Yoongi. Mungkin kalau ada orang kurang kerjaan yang bersedia menghitung berapa kali Yoongi menggeram dan mengumpat hari ini, orang itu akan mendapatkan angka 29, atau mungkin lebih.

Bagaimana tidak, ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia diberi _mission impossible_ oleh ketua club fotografi yang diikutinya. Dan tugasnya hari ini adalah dia harus memotret _butterfly_ yang sedang terbang dengan matahari siang sebagai _background_ nya. Tugas yang menurut Yoongi hanya bisa dilakukan oleh alien.

Bahkan beberapa bulan yang lalu Yoongi hampir berhasil membakar ruangan club fotografi, kalau saja tidak dihalangi teman-temannya. Coba bayangkan, ketua club fotografi –Kim Namjoon- yang terkenal seantero kampus karena otak jeniusnya, memberi tugas yang benar-benar konyol menurut Yoongi. Memotret dua ekor semut yang sedang kawin. Dan itu sukses membuat Yoongi naik pitam. Dan karena tugas itu jugalah Yoongi harus rela kulit putih mulusnya dipenuhi bentol-bentol merah akibat digigit puluhan semut gatal.

Seandainya saja tidak ada peraturan sialan yang mengharuskan setiap mahasiswa mengikuti minimal satu ekskul, bisa dipastikan Yoongi keluar dari club fotografi sejak dulu. Yoongi bersumpah kalau sampai akhir semester ini dia masih saja diberi tugas aneh, dia akan keluar dari club fotografi. Persetan dengan peraturan kampus. Yoongi tidak peduli.

Lalu kenapa Yoongi tidak memilih club basket saja? Bukankah dia sangat menyukai basket? Tidak, secinta apapun Yoongi pada basket, dia jelas tidak akan memilih kegiatan yang mengharuskannya mengorbankan waktu 6 hari dalam seminggu hanya untuk mandi keringat dilapangan basket. Yoongi itu butuh banyak waktu tidur.

Jadi pilihan yang menurut Yoongi paling memungkinkan untuk dia ikuti adalah jenis kegiatan yang tidak mengharuskan dirinya banyak bergerak, salah satunya fotografi. Yoongi hanya butuh mencari objek yang bagus dan tinggal memotretnya. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Yoongi waktu itu.

Tapi tidak selamanya kan realita akan seindah ekspektasi? Itulah yang terjadi saat ini, Yoongi benar-benar menyesal telah memilih club fotografi. Dia merasa terlalu gegabah saat memilih _ekskul_ waktu itu. Seharusnya Yoongi mendengarkan nasehat teman-temannya agar tidak memilih club fotografi. Karena rumor yang beredar mengatakan ketua club fotografi adalah orang yang aneh. Dan ternyata semua itu bukan hanya rumor. Mana ada coba ketua yang memberikan tugas semacam itu.

Disinilah Yoongi berada sekarang. Saat kebanyakan orang akan memilih untuk berada di dalam ruangan dan menyegarkan tenggorokan dengan menikmati _ice cream_ , Yoongi malah berada di lapangan belakang kampus ditemani cuaca yang benar-benar panas. Tentu saja ini karena tugas sialan dari Namjoon.

Yoongi berdiri salah satu sudut lapangan yang memiliki dua tingkat tangga. Tingkat pertama dengan 13 anak tangga, dan tingkat ke dua dengan 15 anak tangga. Yoongi berdiri di tingkat kedua sambil terus mengarahkan lensa kamera ke segala arah, berharap menemukan _butterfly_ yang sedang terbang, syukur-syukur kalau posisi _butterfly_ nya membelakangi matahari. Itu akan mempermudah pekerjaannya, walaupun sebenarnya pekerjaan Yoongi sama sekali gak bisa dikatakan mudah.

Saat lensa kameranya mengarah ke tengah lapangan, tepat saat itulah Yoongi berhenti bergerak. Wajah yang tadinya suram tanpa senyum sedikitpun, sekarang berubah menjadi datar tanpa ekspresi. Yoongi terus menatap objek yang muncul di layar LCD tanpa sekalipun berkedip. Setelah 10 detik, baru Yoongi menurunkan posisi kamera hingga berada dibawah dagu. Yoongi menatap objek tersebut secara langsung selama beberapa waktu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, masih dengan mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya Yoongi berbalik lalu berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

.t.

.b.

.c.

* * *

GREEEEN – Yuki no Ne (Sound of Snow)


	2. Very Very Happy

.

.

Saat lensa kameranya mengarah ke tengah lapangan, tepat saat itulah Yoongi berhenti bergerak. Yoongi melihat seorang namja tengah berdiri ditengah lapangan. Namja yang memakai kaos lengan pendek motif garis-garis warna merah hitam, _ripped_ jeans dan converse putih itu menarik perhatiannya. Tapi surai orange dengan _beanie_ putih yang menutupi hampir semua rambutnya dan hanya menyisakan rambut bagian depan lah yang lebih menarik perhatian Yoongi.

Wajah Yoongi yang tadinya suram tanpa senyum sedikitpun, sekarang berubah menjadi datar tanpa ekspresi saat si namja mengarahkan kamera yang sedari tadi dipegangnya kearah atas. Oh, sekarang mata sipitnya berubah menjadi sebuah garis, gigi-gigi yang berjajar rapi yang sebelumnya tersembunyi dibalik bibir tebalnya sekarang terekspos secara sempurna, dan pipi chubby yang sekarang terlihat makin chubby, karena sang pemilik sedang tersenyum.

Yoongi terus menatap objek yang muncul di layar LCD tanpa sekalipun berkedip. Yoongi begitu terpesona dengan si namja itu. Dan tanpa menunggu komando dari otaknya, tangan Yoongi bergerak menekan tombol _shutter_ untuk mengambil potret namja tersebut.

Setelah 10 detik, baru Yoongi menurunkan posisi kamera hingga berada dibawah dagu. Karena Yoongi tidak puas jika melihat dari layar LCD yang hanya berukuran beberapa inci itu. Yoongi menatap objek tersebut secara langsung selama beberapa waktu. Walaupun wajahnya masih terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi, tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Yoongi merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa, sesuatu yang bergejolak didadanya dan membuatnya merasa bahagia.

Beberapa saat kemudian, masih dengan mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya Yoongi berbalik lalu berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Yoongi baru sadar bahwa objek yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya kini telah menurunkan posisi kameranya dan menatap tepat kearah Yoongi. Yoongi tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan seseorang. Yoongi terus berjalan menjauh, tanpa menyadari wajah bingung si namja yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

Ya, namja itu bernama Park Jimin. Namja yang berhasil menarik perhatian Yoongi dan membuatnya melupakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat Yoongi berada di tempat itu, memotret _butterfly_ dengan matahari siang sebagai _background_ nya. Tapi Yoongi rasa dia sudah memotret sesuatu yang lebih indah dari pada sekedar _butterfly_ , yaitu Park Jimin.

.

* * *

.

Yoongi kembali ke ruangan club fotografi masih dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya. Dia meletakkan ranselnya ke sembarang tempat, lalu duduk di sofa dekat jendela. Yoongi memeriksa kameranya, lebih tepatnya memeriksa foto yang beberapa saat lalu dia ambil. Iseng-iseng Yoongi mencetak foto tersebut.

Yoongi masih saja memandangi foto yang ada ditangannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah senyum tercetak dibibir Yoongi. Entah kenapa hanya dengan melihat foto itu membuat Yoongi merasa bahagia. Sepertinya Yoongi akan menjadikan foto itu sebagai salah satu hasil karya terbaiknya.

Saat Yoongi masih asyik memandangi foto itu, tiba-tiba handphone disakunya berbunyi. Yoongi merogoh _handphone_ dan meletakkan foto tersebut keatas meja yang terletak ditengah ruangan dengan beberapa foto lainnya. Entah panggilan itu dari siapa dan apa yang mereka bicarakan, membuat Yoongi keluar meninggalkan ruangan club fotografi.

.

* * *

.

Jimin teringat perkataan sunbaenya seminggu yang lalu tentang salah satu peraturan yang mengharuskan setiap mahasiswa mengikuti minimal satu ekskul. Jimin bingung harus memilih ekskul apa. Sama sekali tidak ada gambaran. Kalaupun harus bertanya pada seseorang, Jimin bingung harus bertanya pada siapa. Dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain. Dan selama dua minggu menjadi mahasiswa, dia hanya pernah berbicara dengan beberapa orang saja, itupun yang seangkatan dengannya.

Jimin terus berjalan di kodoridor lantai satu. Kelasnya sudah berakhir 10 menit yang lalu. Tapi Jimin bingung mau kemana, sedangkan kelas selanjutnya baru dimulai satu jam lagi. Saat sedang berjalan tiba-tiba Jimin berhenti ketika melihat mading dengan beberapa poster didalamnya. Beberapa poster berisikan macam-macam kegiatan ekskul. Mulai dari ekskul basket, jurnalis, fotografi, pecinta alam, dan beberapa poster lainnya. Jimin mulai memandangi poster itu satu persatu dan menimbang-nimbang kira-kira ekskul mana yang akan dia pilih.

.

* * *

.

Dari arah yang berbeda terlihat dua orang namja yang sedang berjalan sambil berbincang santai. Satu namja cantik yang sedang memakai kaos lengan panjang warna soft pink –Kim Seokjin- dan namja lain yang lebih tinggi dengan kamera menggantung dilehernya –Kim Namjoon-.

"Namjoon-ah, apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menarik mahasiswa baru agar masuk ke club kita?"

"Entahlah hyung, mungkin aku akan mengadakan pameran fotografi."

"Pameran fotgrafi ya.. sepertinya itu ide bagus"

"Apa Jin hyung punya ide lain?"

"Tidak. Lagipula itukan tugasmu sebagai ketua untuk membuat club kita semakin maju." Jin sedikit tertawa saat mengatakan itu, bermaksud menggoda Namjoon.

"Hyung, ini semua salahmu. Seandainya saja waktu itu kau tidak menjebakku, aku pasti tidak akan menjadi ketua club seperti ini." Namjoon menghela napas. Menjadi ketua club memang sangat melelahkan.

"Hahaha. Tapi kau melakukan semua tugasmu dengan baik, apakah sekarang kau mulai menyukai jabatanmu ini?" Jin masih berusaha menggoda Namjoon.

"Bukannya aku mulai menyukai, aku hanya mencoba bersikap profesional hyung."

"Ya ya ya. Apapun alasanmu aku tidak peduli. Yang terpenting adalah kau bisa membuat club fotografi semakin maju."

"Lalu, apakah aku dapat imbalan dari semua kerja kerasku ini? Misalnya, Jin hyung mau membalas cintaku?" Namjoon menaikkan turunkan satu alisnya.

"Hmm... akan ku pertimbangkan nanti" Jin memasang wajah berpikir yang dibuat-buat.

"Oke. Tapi jangan lama-lama. Aku tidak mau kalau Jin hyung sampai menjadi perawan tua" Namjoon mengatakannya sambil tertawa lebar.

"Yak! Aku ini namja, bagaimana bisa aku menjadi perawan tua!" Jin mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya. "Lagi pula, bukankah ada kau yang akan selalu menungguku Namjoon-ah?"

"Hmm... akan kupertimbangkan nanti" Namjoon mengulang pernyataan Jin beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan hanya dijawab gumaman kesal pelan oleh Jin.

Jin berjalan dengan memalingkan wajah, rupanya dia masih kesal dikatai perawan tua oleh Namjoon. Sedangkan Namjoon, dia hanya tersenyum. Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Jin mau tak mau ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Namjoon melihat seorang namja yang membawa kamera dan menggantungkannya pada bahu kirinya. Dan itu membuat Namjoon tertarik.

"Hei, apa kau mahasiswa baru?" seru Namjoon pada seseorang yang sedang berdiri menatapi mading.

"Iya. Ada apa?" namja yang ditanya itu langsung menoleh kearah Namjoon dengan wajah bingung.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Jimin. Park Jimin."

"Oh. Jimin, apa kau sedang bingung menentukan mau masuk club mana?" tebak Namjoon.

"Ah, ne." Jimin mengangguk pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong namaku Jin, dan ini Namjoon. Kami semester tiga." Jin menunjuk dirinya dan Namjoon bergantian. "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami?"

"Eh? Kemana?" Jimin masih dalam mode bingung.

"Kami akan mengajakmu untuk lihat-lihat ruangan club kami, club fotografi. Siapa tau nanti kau tertarik untuk bergabung." Jin menarik tangan Jimin pelan.

"Ah tidak sunbae. Aku masih belum memutuskan untuk masuk club mana". Jimin berusaha menolak permintaan Jin dengan halus.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami tidak memaksamu untuk bergabung kok. Kami hanya ingin mengajakmu lihat-lihat dulu." Jin masih berusaha membujuk Jimin." Kami lihat kau membawa kamera, dan kami pikir kau akan tertarik untuk bergabung dengan kami."

Jimin melihat ke kamera yang tersampir di bahu kirinya. Dan dia juga melihat salah seorang dari sunbaenya itu juga membawa kamera. Oh, Jimin yakin dua sunbae nya itu tetap akan memaksanya ikut.

"Benar. Kalaupun nanti kau tidak tertarik untuk bergabung, kami tidak keberatan." Namjoon membantu Jin untuk membujuk Jimin. "Tapi setidaknya kau lihat-lihat dulu." Kali ini Namjoon ikut menarik tangan Jimin.

"Tapi sunbae.." Jimin masih berusaha menolak ajakan kedua sunbae nya itu. Jimin merasa tidak enak kalau seandainya nanti dia merasa tidak tertarik dan menolak ajakan mereka untuk bergabung. Jadi Jimin pikir lebih baik menolak diawal saja.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ikut kami saja" Jin dan Namjoon semakin bersemangat menarik tangan Jimin untuk mengikuti mereka ke ruang club fotografi.

Sedangkan Jimin hanya bisa pasrah mendapat tarikan dari dua sunbaenya itu.

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, mereka sekarang berada ujung dikoridor lantai tiga.

"Nah, ini adalah ruangan club fotografi." Jin menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang berada disisi kiri.

Namjoon membuka pintu dan menyapa orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Sedangkan Jimin masih diam didepan pintu. Dia ragu harus masuk atau tidak.

Karena melihat Jimin yang sepertinya ragu-ragu untuk masuk, Jin berinisiatif untuk mendorong pelan badan Jimin agar masuk keruangan itu. Jimin merasa canggung berada ditempat yang belum pernah dia kunjungi sebelumnya, terlebih lagi sepertinya orang-orang yang ada disitu adalah sunbaenya semua.

"Jimin, kau tidak perlu sungkan. Mereka semua ini baik kok." Jin mencoba membuat Jimin nyaman berada diruangan itu.

"Ne, sunbae." Jimin tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan Jin. Dan saat dia memandangi kearah orang-orang yang ada diruangan itu, senyuman Jimin dibalas senyuman juga oleh mereka. Dan itu membuat rasa canggung Jimin sedikit demi sedikit menghilang.

"Kau bisa lihat-lihat dulu disini. Dan kalau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, tanyakan saja. Jangan ragu-ragu" ucap Namjoon.

"Ne.." Jin dan Namjoon sedang berbincang-bincang, jadi Jimin memutuskan untuk mulai melihat-lihat isi ruangan itu.

Terdapat dua buah lemari. Yang satu terletak di kanan pintu, sedangkan satu lainnya terletak di sebelah kiri. Lemari yang berada di kiri pintu merupakan lemari buku yang tingginya sekitar 1 meter. Terdapat beberapa kamera di bagian atasnya, ada juga beberapa mainan robot dan mobil-mobilan berdiri diantara kamera-kamera yang berjejer rapi itu. Dinding yang berada di dekat lemari juga dipenuhi beberapa foto-foto yang sepertinya terlihat absurd, mulai dari yang kecil sampai berukuran sedikit lebih besar.

Meja besar ditengah ruangan, berisikan satu komputer, beberapa majalah, buku, beberapa foto dan satu kamera. Saat sedang melihat ke tumpukan beberapa foto di atas meja, ada sebuah foto yang menarik perhatian Jimin. Walaupun foto itu terletak dibawah tumpukan beberapa foto lain dan hanya terlihat sebagian saja, foto itu benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Jimin mengambil foto itu.

Jimin memandangi foto yang baru saja diambilnya. 'Bukankah yang didalam foto ini aku?' batin Jimin. Jimin mencoba mengingat-ingat kapan foto ini diambil, dia tidak ingat pernah mengizinkan seseorang untuk mengambil fotonya. Jimin masih melamun memikirkan tentang foto itu, saat tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Eh? Bukan kah ini fotomu?" Namjoon menunjuk foto yang sedang dipegang Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin hanya memandang wajah Namjoon dengan bingung.

"Ah, aku tau foto ini." Jin menimpali perkataan Namjoon. "Foto ini dia yang punya. Aku lihat kemarin dia yang mencetak foto ini." Jin menunjuk-nunjuk seseorang.

Jimin menoleh kearah Jin sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya mengikuti arah telunjuk Jin. Jimin melihat seseorang yang sedang tertidur di sofa dekat jendela. Orang tersebut tidur menyamping dengan selimut merah kotak-kotak yang menutupi tubuhnya, hanya bagian kepala saja yang tidak tertupi selimut.

Ah, Jimin ingat sekarang. Bukankah orang yang sedang tidur itu adalah orang yang kemarin dilihatnya di lapangan kampus? Jimin memandang fotonya sekali lagi, dan itu membuatnya sedikit kesal. Bagaimana mungkin orang itu mengambil fotonya tanpa izin dan mencetak foto itu begitu saja.

Namjoon yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Jimin langsung menghampiri orang yang sedang tertidur nyenyak di sofa, dan menepuk bahunya agak keras. Sontan saja sang korban yang merasa kaget itu terbangun dan langsung duduk dengan wajah kaget. Dan jangan lupakan rambutnya yang acak-acakan khas orang bangun tidur.

Semua orang di ruangan itu tertawa melihat ekspresi bangun tidur Yoongi, tidak terkecuali Jimin. Sejenak dia melupakan kekesalannya karena seseorang sudah memotret dirinya tanpa izin.

"Yoongi hyung, ada seseorang yang marah padamu." Kata Namjoon begitu dia melihat Yoongi sudah bangun.

Yoongi yang baru bangun dengan nyawa yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya hanya bisa melongo mendengar perkataan Namjoon. Dia melihat ke sekeliling dan berhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang sedang tersenyum.

"Oh" hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi. Dia ingat dengan senyuman itu, senyum yang pernah dia lihat sebelumnya, ketika dia ada dilapangan belakang kampus. Senyum dari seorang namja berhasil membuat jantungnya bedetak lebih kencang.

"Yoongi, foto ini punyamu kan?" Jin menanyakan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sangat ingin ditanyakan Jimin.

"Ne. Aku memotretnya kemarin." Yoongi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Minta maaflah. Karena kau mengambilnya tanpa meminta izin lebih dahulu pada Jimin. Tidak sopan sekali."

"Ah.. Jimin-ssi.. maaf karena aku mengambil foto itu tanpa seizinmu." Yoongi merasa canggung karena harus meminta maaf pada orang yang baru diketahui namanya beberapa detik yang lalu. "Lain kali aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk pertanda sungguh-sungguh meminta maaf.

"Iya, asalkan sunbae berjanji untuk tidak melakukan itu lagi." Jawab Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Karena lain kali aku akan meminta izin dulu padamu" Yoongi tertawa dan mengangkat jempol kanannya.

Jimin hanya tersenyum menanggapi Yoongi.

Setelah merasa urusan Yoongi dan Jimin selesai, Jin mulai memperkenalkan satu-persatu anggota club yang berada disitu pada Jimin. Dia juga meminta Jimin untuk mengganti panggilan sunbaenya dengan hyung, agar mereka bisa lebih akrab lagi. Jin juga sedikit menjelaskan tentang kegiatan apa saja yang bisa dilakukan Jimin jika dia bergabung dengan club fotografi.

"Nah, Jimin. Kuharap kau tertarik untuk bergabung dengan kami."

"Aku akan memikirkannya Jin hyung."

"Jika kau sudah memutuskannya, cepat beritahu aku."

"Un." Jimin mengangguk.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Beberapa hari kemudian_

"Siang~" Jimin membuka ruang club fotografi dan menemukan ada empat orang yang sedang berbincang santai.

"Siang Jimin." Jin yang pertama membalas sapaan Jimin.

"Oh, Jin hyung, Namjoon hyung dan Yoongi hyung sedang apa? Dan emm.." Jimin memandang seseorang yang belum pernah dilihatnya sedang berdiri di dekat sofa.

"Kenalkan, aku Hoseok. Jung Hoseok. Kau bisa memanggilku Hosikie, Hobie atau J-Hope. Anggota club fotografi. Mungkin kau baru pertama kali ini bertemu denganku. Karena yeah.. aku baru masuk hari ini setelah cuti beberapa hari karena sebuah alasan keluarga yang benar-benar tidak bisa kutinggalkan." Hoseok bicara panjang lebar seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Jimin.

"Bilang saja kalau kau bolos." Yoongi tiba-tiba menyahut.

Hoseok yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari Yoongi langsung melemparkan tatapan tajam, sedangkan yang ditatap terkekeh pelan. Jin, Namjoon dan Jimin hanya tertawa melihat interaksi antara Hoseok dan Yoongi.

"Aku Jimin, Park Jimin." Jimin membalas uluran tangan Hoseok. "Jadi Hoseok sunbae juga anggota club fotografi seperti Jin hyung, Namjoon hyung dan Yoongi hyung?"

"Ne.. tapi Jimin, bisakah kau memanggilku hyung juga?" Hoseok sedikit merengut "Kau memanggil mereka bertiga dengan sebutan hyung, sedangkan kau memanggilku dengan sunbae. Aku jadi merasa tersisihkan" Hoseok sekarang memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Ne.. Hoseok hyung." Melihat ekspresi Hoseok yang menurutnya lucu itu, membuat Jimin tertawa pelan.

"Nah Jimin. Ada apa kau kemari? Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Ah itu.. sebenarnya aku kesini untuk memberitaukan sesuatu." Jimin menghembuskan napas pelan lalu tersenyum. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk masuk club fotografi."

"YEAY" Yoongi tidak sadar bahwa dia berseru terlalu keras. Dia juga sudah dalam posisi berdiri dengan kepalan tangan kanan terangkat ke udara. Tak pelak membuat empat orang lainnya kaget dan langsung menoleh ke Yoongi.

"Hyung! Kau ini kenapa?!" Hoseok bertanya sambil masih mengelus-elus dadanya.

Yoongi yang sadar bahwa dirinya sudah menjadi pusat perhatian, merubah raut wajahnya ke mode _straigh face_. "Memangnya aku kenapa?" Yoongi duduk kembali dan berpura-pura fokus pada handphonenya.

'Bilang saja kalau kau senang karena Jimin masuk club fotografi' batin Jin.

"Jimin, kami senang sekali kau mau bergabung dengan kami. Kuharap kau betah menjadi anggota club fotografi." – Namjoon sebagai ketua club memberikan sedikit sambutan pada Jimin.

"Ne.. kalau kau ingin tanya apapun, jangan sungkan-sungkan" – Jin.

"Jimin-ah~ aku senang sekali kau masuk club fotografi. Aku harap kita bisa berteman baik, lebih dari teman juga tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, dan kapan-kapan kau harus mau jika aku memintamu untuk menjadi model ku." – Hoseok.

Hoseok tidak sadar bahwa Yoongi sedang meliriknya dengan tatapan membunuh. 'Lebih dari teman katamu? Jangan harap.' Batin Yoongi.

Jimin mengangguk dan tersenyum mendengar perkataan mereka. "Ne hyungdeul. Mohon bantuannya."

"Nah Jimin. Maaf kami harus meninggalkanmu. Karena aku, Namjoon dan Hoseok ada kelas setelah ini. Tidak apa-apakan?"

"Tidak apa-apa Jin hyung. Mungkin aku akan disini sebentar. Karena kelasku masih 1 jam lagi"

"Oke. Yoongi, kau jaga Jimin baik-baik. Jangan sampai dia kenapa-kenapa. Bye bye~ " Jin mengedipkan satu matanya ke Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Jin ini memang suka sekali menggoda Yoongi.

Sepeninggal Jin, Namjoon dan Hoseok, kecanggungan masih tercipta diantara Jimin dan Yoongi. Yoongi masih (pura-pura) sibuk dengan handphonenya, sedangkan Jimin mencoba mencari kesibukan dengan melihat foto-foto yang ada dikomputer.

"WOW.. DAEBAK" Jimin tiba-tiba berseru ketika melihat salah satu foto yang ada didalam sebuah folder.

"Ada apa?" Yoongi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jimin.

"Coba lihat ini hyung. Foto ini benar-benar bagus." Jimin menunjuk foto yang terpampang di layar komputer, tak lupa sambil memamerkan _eye smile_ nya.

Yoongi yang penasaran dengan foto yang dimaksud Jimin akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan kearah Jimin. Lalu menatap kearah layar komputer. "Oh, ini aku yang memotretnya." Yoongi ingat foto itu. Foto yang diambilnya saat dia berada di Jepang. Foto seorang anak perempuan yang memakai kimono biru muda, berjalan dengan memegang payung berwarna putih transparan di tangan kiri dan sebuah boneka kucing di tangan kanan dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang beterbangan disekelilingnya.

"Benarkah? Ini benar-benar hebat hyung. Aku sangat menyukai foto ini. Yoongi hyung memang benar-benar berbakat." Jimin masih saja tersenyum saat menatap foto itu.

"Ah.. kau terlalu berlebihan Jimin-ah." Yoongi sedikit malu saat Jimin memujinya. "Sebenarnya aku memotretnya secara tidak sengaja. Dan kupikir ini hasilnya tidak terlalu bagus."

"Tapi ini benar-benar bagus."

Ah, Yoongi jadi punya sebuah ide.

"Jimin-ah.."

"Ne?"

"Emm, begini.. apa.. apa kau mau menjadi modelku?" Yoongi yang gugup membuat suaranya semakin mengecil diakhir kalimat.

"Maksud hyung?" Jimin benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud Yoongi.

Duh, Yoongi jadi semakin gugup. "Waktu itu kan aku sudah memotretmu tanpa ijin jadi sekarang aku ingin memotretmu tapi tentu saja dengan seijinmu dan kurasa kau akan sangat cocok saat memakai kostum yang sudah aku pilih dan kalau kau menolak aku tidak tau lagi harus minta tolong ke siapa dan kuharap kau mau menbantuku Jimin-ah." Yoongi mengeluarkan bakat terpendamnya, berbicara cepat dalam satu tarikan napas alias nge-rap.

Jimin terdiam beberapa saat mencoba mencerna maksud perkataan Yoongi. Setelahnya baru Jimin buka suara "Apa Yoongi hyung yakin mau menjadikanku sebagai modelmu? Aku tidak bisa berpose didepan kamera. Aku.. aku lebih suka memotret."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku nanti akan mengajarimu. Kau tidak perlu berpose macam-macam. Karena aku ingin memakai konsep natural nanti." Yoongi berusaha meyakinkan Jimin.

"Emm.. baiklah. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin hyung akan puas dengan hasilnya nanti."

"Bagus. Kau tenang saja Jimin-ah, aku yakin hasilnya akan bagus nanti."

Yoongi dan Jimin sama-sama tersenyum.

Yoongi tersenyum membayangkan Jimin menjadi modelnya. Ah, pasti setelah ini Yoongi akan punya banyak sekali foto Jimin. Setelah beberapa hari yang lalu Yoongi hanya mendapatkan satu foto dan itupun diambilnya tanpa seijin Jimin, maka setelah ini Yoongi akan mendapatkan banyak foto Jimin dan tentu saja dengan seijin pemiliknya. Yoongi benar-benar tidak sabar.

Sedangkan Jimin tersenyum membayangkan bahwa dia akan menjadi model seseorang yang beberapa hari ini berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Jimin berjanji akan berusaha keras untuk membuat Yoongi puas dengan hasil fotonya nanti. Dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Nanti waktu dan tempatnya akan kuberitau." Yoongi menatap layar handphonenya yang baru saja berbunyi menandakan ada sebuah pesan baru. "Oh, Jin hyung berpesan, karena sebentar lagi kami akan mengadakan pameran foto, kami akan mengadakan _meeting_ untuk membahas semua persiapan yang perlu dilakukan. Nah, karena kau sekarang sudah menjadi anggota club, kami harap kau nanti bisa datang."

"Tentu saja. Aku pasti akan datang. Kapan _meeting_ nya hyung?"

"3hari lagi."

"Oow, sepertinya aku tidak ada acara hari itu. Aku pasti datang."

"Oke. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 7."

"Eh? Memangnya hyung tau dimana rumahku?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Makanya kau harus memberi tahuku ku alamat rumahmu."

"Oh, ah.. ne.."

Jimin mengambil secarik kertas dan menuliskan alamat rumahnya. Sedangkan Yoongi tersenyum bahagia. Sepertinya hari-harinya setelah ini akan sangat menyenangkan. Dan Yoongi sudah memutuskan, bahwa selama Jimin menjadi anggota club fotografi Yoongi tidak akan keluar dari club apapun yang terjadi. Sekalipun itu berarti dia harus bersiap menerima tugas konyol lagi dari Namjoon. Akan Yoongi lakukan, asalkan dia bisa dekat-dekat dengan Jimin.

.

* * *

.

Aa~~~~~~~~~ah~~~

Kok kalian pada bener sih nebak Yoongi ngelihat Jimin ? Gak ada yang nebak Yoongi lagi lihat semut kawin gitu? *abaikan*

.

BeTeWe, GOMEN NE Reader-nim, tolong maapkan saya...

Bukannya aku gak mau ngelanjutin 'Pet Shop Love Motion', hanya saja lagi gak tau mau ngelakuin apa ke mereka. Bener-bener lagi gak ada ide. Beneran deh, sumprit...

Ntar kalo udah ' _i have a good idea_ ' pasti tak lanjutin lagi kok..

.

* * *

Hey! Say! JUMP – Very Very Happy


	3. Friend?

" _Jimin-ah, aku sudah didepan rumahmu._ "

Jimin segera berlari kearah jendela dan melihat kearah depan rumah. Pemandangan pertama yang menyapa penglihatannya adalah seorang namja bersurai mint sedang tersenyum dan melambai kearahnya. Jimin sempat melongo beberapa saat.

Yoongi dengan rambut mint terlihat lebih segar dari biasanya. Oh, bahkan Jimin baru sadar kalau rambut Yoongi masih berwarna hitam tadi pagi. Walaupun Yoongi terlihat berkharisma dengan rambut hitamnya, tapi menurut Jimin Yoongi dengan rambut mint lebih tampan dan menarik.

Apalagi dengan dengan kemeja putih yang hampir semua bagiannya tertutupi oleh baju lengan panjang warna _soft_ pink sehingga hanya memperlihatkan bagian kerahnya saja, jeans hitam dan sneakers putih polos semakin membuat Jimin terpesona dengan Yoongi.

Setelah sadar dari lamunannya tentang penampilan Yoongi, Jimin balas melambai dengan tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk mengetikkan sebuah kalimat dilayar handphonenya.

" _Iya hyung, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan turun._ "

Jimin berdiri di depan cermin untuk memastikan kembali bahwa pakaiannya sudah rapi dan tidak ada yang kurang. Baju lengan panjang hitam dengan garis-garis putih, jeans hitam dan sneakers hitam menjadi pilihannya.

"Ah.. kenapa aku memakai hitam-hitam begini? Seperti orang berkabung saja. Apa aku ganti baju saja ya?" Jimin berbicara dengan pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Karena tidak mau Yoongi menunggu terlalu lama, akhirnya Jimin memutuskan untuk tetap memakai setelan hitam-hitamnya. Setelahnya Jimin langsung turun menemui Yoongi.

"Ayo hyung kita berangkat." Jimin membuka pintu mobil Yoongi dan duduk disebelahnya.

Selama hampir 5 menit, Jimin maupun Yoongi sama sekali tidak bersuara. Mereka terlalu canggung dengan keadaan saat ini. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Menimbang-menimbang tema apa yang akan mereka pilih untuk memulai percakapan. Akhirnya Yoongi membuka suaranya terlebih dahulu.

"Emm.. Jimin-ah.. "

"Ne hyung?"

"Kau ingat tawaranku beberapa hari yang lalu kan?" walaupun masih konsentrasi dengan jalanan didepannya, Yoongi sesekali melirik kearah Jimin.

"Yang Yoongi hyung bilang ingin aku menjadi modelmu?" Jimin melihat sebentar kearah Yoongi.

"Iya. Bagaimana kalau besok, apa kau bisa?" Kali ini Yoongi yang melihat kearah Jimin.

"Sepertinya besok aku _free."_ Jimin memasang wajah berpikirnya. "Oke hyung, aku siap." Kali ini Jimin tersenyum lebar sampai mata nya berubah menjadi sebuah garis.

"Bagus. Aku akan menjemputmu besok siang."

 _ **SKIP**_

Hari ini Jimin benar-benar senang. Walaupun tadi di _meeting_ club fotografi dia bertemu dengan banyak sunbae yang tidak terlalu dikenalnya, tapi Jimin sama sekali tidak merasa canggung. Selain anggota club yang memang ramah-ramah, Jimin senang sekali karena dia menjadi semakin dekat dengan salah satu sunbaenya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Yoongi sudah siap dengan kameranya dan sedang menunggu Jimin selesai mengganti bajunya dengan baju pilihan Yoongi. Yoongi terus saja tersenyum saat membayangkan bagaimana hasil foto-fotonya nanti.

 **Baju pertama**

Jimin memakai kemeja lengan pendek putih polos dan celana hitam diatas lutut. Kaos kaki dan _sneakers_ hitam. Sedangkan surai _orange_ nya dihiasi topi baret warna biru tua khas seorang seniman yang dipakai agak kebelakang.

Saat pertama kali Yoongi melihat Jimin dengan pakaian itu, Yoongi sempat tertawa kecil. Jimin benar-benar terlihat seperti anak SMP yang polos dan imut.

"Nah Jimin, sekarang kau pegang buket bunga ini." Yoongi memberikan sebuah buket bunga berisikan mawar putih dibagian tengah dengan mawar merah dibagian luar.

"Sekarang lihat kesini dan bayangkan seakan-akan kau mendapat buket bunga itu dari seseorang yang kau sukai." Yoongi sudah siap dengan kameranya.

Jimin memandang kearah Yoongi dengan senyuman lebarnya yang terlihat... sangat bahagia. Jimin bisa dengan mudah mengikuti intruksi dari Yoongi, karena memang sebenarnya orang yang memberikan buket bunga itu adalah orang yang benar-benar Jimin sukai.

 **Baju ke-dua**

Jimin memakai kemeja lengan panjang putih polos dengan dasi hitam dan celana hitam panjang, serta sepatu pantofel hitam khas pekerja kantoran. Mata sipitnya kini ditutupi kacamata bulat berukuran agak besar dengan lensa berwarna putih bening.

"Sekarang bawa ini." Yoongi menyerahkan tumpukan amplop coklat besar yang terlihat sedikit berat.

"Bayangkan kau diminta lembur oleh bosmu padahal kau sudah sangat lelah dan ingin segera pulang kerumah."

Jimin membawa tumpukan amplop tersebut dengan tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kanan membenarkan letak kaca matanya. Sekarang Jimin memasang wajah antara lelah dan kesal. Tidak lupa Jimin juga mempoutkan bibir tebalnya dengan imut.

' _Benar-benar sempurna_ ' batin Yoongi.

 **Baju ke-tiga**

Jimin memakai long neck T-shirt warna putih dengan tambahan blazer hitam. Kaki mungilnya dibalut jeans hitam dan converse putih. Tak lupa Jimin juga memakai topi santa dengan tambahan _earmuff_ warna coklat dengan hiasan tanduk rusa berukuran mungil diatasnya.

Yoongi tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan mengagumi penampilan Jimin saat ini. Jimin bener-benar manis dan ... ugh, Yoongi tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Jimin, duduklah disofa itu dan pakai air mata palsu ini. Berpura-puralah menangis karena kau tidak bisa merayakan natal ini dengan orang yang kau sukai."

Jimin mengikuti intruksi Yoongi. Duduk disofa dan membiarkan air mata palsu itu menuruni pipi chubby nya. Jimin menutup mata dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa. Ekspresi sedih terlihat di raut muka Jimin.

' _Apa yang sedang dipikirkan anak itu? Dia benar-benar terlihat sedih._ ' Yoongi bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

' _Aku harus membayangkan seandainya Yoongi hyung menjauhiku_.' Batin Jimin.

 _ **SKIP**_

Jimin sudah memakai kembali pakaiannya sendiri sementara Yoongi memeriksa foto-foto Jimin di komputernya.

Yoongi terus bergumam mengagumi hasil foto-foto yang kesemuanya terlihat bagus. Yoongi benar-benar tidak menyesal memilih Jimin sebagai modelnya. Walaupun awalnya Jimin bilang dia tidak bisa berpose didepan kamera, tapi harus Yoongi akui bahwa Jimin mengikuti intruksinya dengan baik, sangat baik malah.

"Yoongi hyung.." Jimin berjalan menghampiri Yoongi sambil merapikan letak _bucket hat_ putihnya. "Maaf kalau hasil fotonya tidak seperti yang hyung harapkan."

"Jangan bercanda Jim... Saking bagusnya akau sampai tidak bisa menentukan mana yang harus aku hapus. Rasanya aku ingin menyimpan semua foto-foto ini." Yoongi masih fokus memandangi foto-foto Jimin dengan senyum yang terus menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ah, benarkah?" Jimin tersipu malu. Dalam hati dia senang karena tidak membuat Yoongi kecewa dengan foto-fotonya.

"Lain kali kau harus mau menjadi modelku lagi. Aku puas sekali dengan hasil foto-foto ini." Kali ini Yoongi memandang kerah Jimin dan tersenyum sangat manis.

"Tentu saja hyung. Lain kali aku pasti akan melakukan yang lebih baik lagi." Jimin balas tersenyum pada Yoongi.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sejak saat itu, hubungan Yoongi dan Jimin semakin dekat. Mereka semakin sering terlihat bersama. Saat ada kegiatan club, bisa dipastikan mereka akan terlihat bersama. Begitupun ketika meeting, Yoongi dan Jimin akan datang berdua dan duduknya pun pasti berdekatan. Teman-teman satu club fotografi pun sudah mengetahui kedekatan keduanya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Hari ini Jimin memutuskan untuk makan di kantin kampus dengan dua temannya. Taehyung dan Jungkook. Suasana kantin tidak terlalu ramai karena ini memang belum waktunya makan siang. Jimin, Tahyung dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku yang terletak di tengah kantin.

Jungkook sedang sibuk memakan nasi goreng kimchi sambil terus bercerita tentang kekesalannya pada dosen _killer_ yang terus saja memberinya tugas rumah dan tidak membiarkan dirinya bisa beristirahat sepanjang akhir pekan kemarin.

"Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan dosen satu itu. Bisa-bisanya menyiksa kami dengan tugas-tugas sialan seperti itu. Ku rasa dulu sewaktu kuliah dia mendapat perlakuan yang sama dari dosennya. Makanya sekarang dia balas dendam pada mahasiswanya." Jungkook melahap makanannya dengan sadis.

Sedangkan Taehyung yang sedang menikmati nasi karenya hanya bisa tertawa menanggapi ocehan Jungkook.

Jimin memakan roti sandwhichnya sambil melihat-lihat ke sekeliling kantin. Pandangannya berhenti ketika melihat Yoongi yang sedang duduk sendiri di kursi kantin dekat jendela. Tangan kiri memegang buku, tangan kanan sesekali menyuap nasi kare yang ada dihadapannya. Bahkan Yoongi juga menggunakan earphone dikedua telinganya. Yoongi benar-benar menikmati kegiatannya.

Jimin terus memandang Yoongi. Tanpa sadar Jimin tersenyum. Yoongi terlihat sangat keren dimatanya. Pantas saja banyak yeoja maupun namja yang tertarik dengannya walaupun Yoongi mempunyai sikap dingin dan cuek. Tapi itu malah menjadi daya tarik tersendiri untuk Yoongi.

Jimin terus saja memandangi Yoongi. Tepat ketika Yoongi memalingkan muka, tatapan mereka berdua bertemu. Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan wajah datarnya. Jimin yang malu karena ketahuan menatap Yoongi akhirnya pura-pura tertawa menanggapi ocehan Jungkook. Sedangkan Yoongi kembali ke aktifitasnya, makan sambil membaca buku dan mendengarkan musik.

"Jimin-ah, bukankah sunbae itu satu club denganmu?" Taehyung bertanya setelah melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk sendiri didekat jendela.

"'Ne, namanya Yoongi sunbae." Jawab Jimin.

"Bukankah dia terlihat keren?" Jungkook ikut menanggapi.

"Kau benar Jungkook-ah. Dilihat dari sudut manapun dia tetap terlihat keren." Taehyung tersenyum saat mengatakan itu.

"Apa kalian tau? Dia tidak sekeren yang terlihat." Ucap Jimin.

"Eh~ benarkah?" Jungkook seakan tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Jimin.

"Aku pernah dengar dari salah satu sunbae di club fotografi. Dia bilang pernah tau Yoongi sunbae datang ke kampus tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu. Kata Yoongi sunbae sih dia telat bangun dan karena kelasnya dimulai sebentar lagi akhirnya dia buru-buru berangkat kekampus tanpa mandi lebih dulu." Jimin tertawa saat mengatakannya.

"Ya ampuuun~ aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah Yoongi sunbae yang datang kekampus tanpa mandi." Jungkook mau tak mau ikut tertawa menanggapi perkataannya barusan.

Sedangkan Taehyung tidak menanggapi perkataan Jimin maupun Jungkook. Dia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Yoongi. Bahkan senyum Taehyung semakin lama semakin lebar. Terlihat sekali Taehyung memandangi Yoongi dengan tatapan yang tak biasa.

Jimin yang sadar akan gelagat Taehyung saat memandangi Yoongi, hanya bisa tersenyum sedih. Ada suatu perasaan aneh yang Jimin rasakan. Haruskah Jimin menjelaskannya?

Jimin merasa sedikit tidak suka saat melihat orang lain memandangi Yoongi dengan tatapan penuh arti. Yang ingin Jimin lakukan adalah menyuruh orang tersebut menghentikan tatapannya pada Yoongi. Haruskah Jimin memarahi orang itu karena sudah memandangi Yoongi? Eh, tapi tunggu dulu. Memang Jimin itu siapanya Yoongi sampai harus melarang orang lain yang hanya sekedar ingin memandangi Yoongi? Toh Yoongi sendiri juga tidak merasa dirugikan. Lalu kenapa harus Jimin yang repot?

Entahlah, Jimin tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.t.**

 **.b.**

 **.c.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Baju pas Yoonmin mau pergi meeting : MV 'RUN' Japanese ver

Baju pertama : 'I NEED U' [Music Bank K-Chart #1 - 2015.05.08]

Baju kedua : MV 'DOPE'

Baju ketiga : [BANGTAN BOMB] RUN Christmas ver.

* * *

 **HEY! SAY! JUMP : Tomodachi dayo? (Friend?)**


	4. Over, love is over

**.**

 **Sahabatmu juga menyukai orang yang kau sukai.**

Apa yang terpikirkan olehmu ketika terjebak dalam keadaan tersebut? Mana yang akan kau pilih?

Mempertahankan perasaanmu dan memperjuangkan orang yang kau sukai agar kalian bisa bersatu?

Atau mungkin merelakan perasaanmu dan melepaskan orang yang kau sukai demi sahabatmu?

Kemungkinan besar orang lain akan memberimu saran 'Lebih baik kau memilih sahabatmu dan melepaskan orang yang kau sukai. Kau masih bisa mencari orang lain yang kau suka, tapi kau tidak akan bisa dengan mudah menemukan seorang sahabat seperti dirinya.'

Hanya orang bodoh yang akan mengikuti saran seperti itu.

Apa kalian pikir bisa dengan mudah menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, membuatmu merasa nyaman saat didekatnya, membuatmu menjadi orang yang spesial dihatinya, membuatmu bisa tersenyum hanya dengan menyebut namanya, membuatmu selalu mempunyai semangat bagaimanapun keadaanmu, seseorang yang sudah terlanjur masuk kedalam hatimu. Semudah itukah?

Tentu saja jawabannya tidak. Melakukan itu semua tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan apalagi mengedipkan mata.

Semua butuh proses. Proses yang lama. Proses yang rumit. Proses yang tidak selalu akan membuahkan hasil yang manis.

Oke, mungkin ini terdengar sedikit egois. Tapi coba pikir lagi, dengan siapa kau akan menghabiskan sisa umurmu di dunia? Dengan orang yang kau sukai, sayangi dan cintai, atau dengan seorang sahabat?

Apakah hanya karena sahabatmu menyukai orang yang kau sukai, itu berarti kau harus rela melepaskannya demi sahabat? Sekali lagi, kemungkinan besar orang lain akan mengatakan 'iya'.

Lalu, setelah itu apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang bahagia? Siapa yang menderita? Berapa orang yang bahagia? Berapa orang yang menderita?

Apakah dengan melepaskan orang yang kau sukai, sahabatmu akan bahagia? Orang yang kau sukai akan bahagia? Dan yang terpenting, apa kau juga akan bahagia?

Seandainya orang yang kau sukai ternyata juga menyukai sahabatmu, maka melepaskannya adalah pilihan yang tepat. Lagipula, sekeras apapun kau berusaha untuk menarik perhatian orang yang kau suka, semuanya tidak akan berpengaruh karena dia tidak tertarik denganmu. Jadi, lepaskanlah orang itu. Mungkin setelahnya kau akan merasa tersakiti.

Tapi coba pikir, bukankah akan lebih sakit lagi saat kau sudah berharap pada seseorang tapi ternyata harapanmu itu kosong. Sudah berusaha tapi nyatanya usahamu itu sia-sia saja. Dan yang terpenting, kau sudah membuat dua orang yang saling menyukai harus terpisah karena keegoisanmu ingin merebut hati orang tersebut. Well, itu lebih menyakitkan.

Lain ceritanya jika ternyata orang yang kau sukai ternyata juga menyukaimu. Maka mempertahankannya adalah pilihan yang sangat tepat. Kau tidak perlu melepaskan orang itu demi sahabatmu.

Kau tau kenapa? Karena, melepaskannya tidak serta merta membuat semua orang bahagia. Kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri karena harus membuang jauh-jauh rasa cintamu. Kau akan menyakiti orang yang kau sukai karena memaksanya untuk memusnahkan rasa cintanya padamu, memaksanya untuk menyukai orang lain yang tidak dia suka dan memaksanya untuk bahagia dengan orang lain. Kau juga akan membuat sahabatmu terlihat seperti orang jahat karena membuatnya menjadi penghancur cinta dua orang yang saling mencintai.

Lalu apa yang harus kau lakukan?

Jujurlah pada perasaanmu. Kalau kau yakin bahwa kau mencintai orang tersebut, ungkapkanlah perasaanmu dan terimalah bagaimanapun hasilnya dengan lapang dada. Katakan bahwa kau mencintainya, agar orang itu tau bagaimana perasaanmu padanya. Dengan begitu, kau akan tau apa yang harus kau lakukan. Memperjuangkan cintamu, atau harus mengalah demi sahabatmu.

Dan sayangnya, Jimin adalah orang bodoh yang dengan mudahnya menerima saran seperti itu. Memilih untuk melepaskan orang yang dia sukai demi sahabatnya. Tanpa tau bagaimana perasaan orang itu padanya. Apakah dia juga menyukai Jimin atau tidak, atau apakah dia menyukai sahabat Jimin atau tidak.

Jimin bukannya tidak menyadari keadaan. Dia paham betul bagaimana perasaan Taehyung pada Yoongi.

Bagaimana cara Taehyung memandangi Yoongi. Bagaimana raut muka bahagia Taehyung saat dia bercerita tentang Yoongi. Bagaimana antusiasnya Taehyung saat menanyakan tentang Yoongi pada Jimin. Bagaimana Taehyung berusaha mengerti semua hal tentang kamera, walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak tertarik dengan benda itu.

Jimin memutuskan untuk mengalah demi sahabatnya. Mengubur dalam-dalam rasa cintanya pada Yoongi. Menghapus rasa sukanya pada seseorang yang selama ini membuatnya bahagia. Membuang rasa sayangnya pada seseorang yang membuatnya selalu mempunyai semangat. Menjaga jarak dengan seseorang yang selalu membuatnya nyaman saat berada didekatnya.

Menjadi teman biasa seorang Min Yoongi, sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Desember**_

Hari sudah malam dan Jimin sedang berdiri di halte dekat kampusnya menunggu bis yang akan mengantarnya pulang. Seharusnya Jimin pulang beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi karena tugas dari sang dosen membuatnya terpaksa mengurung diri di perpusatakaan selama 3 jam lamanya.

Setelah selesai dengan tugasnya, Jimin memutuskan untuk langsung pulang. Cuaca yang sedang dingin ini membuat suasana di halte sangat sepi, tidak ada satu orangpun selain Jimin di tempat ini.

Ah, Jimin menyukai suasana seperti ini. Sangat nyaman, membuat pikirannya damai dan memberinya kesempatan untuk memikirkan sesuatu dengan tenang.

Jimin semakin merapatkan jaketnya. Walaupun dia sudah memakai berlapis-lapis pakaian ditambah dengan sebuah jaket tebal, rasanya tetap saja udara dingin malam ini berhasil menyapa kulitnya. 'Mungkin akan turun salju sebentar lagi' pikir Jimin.

Dan benar saja, sesaat kemudian butiran salju turun perlahan menyapa penglihatan Jimin. Membuat udara yang sebelumnya dingin menjadi semakin dingin.

"Ah.. sudah turun salju sekarang." Monolog Jimin.

Jimin menyukai salju. Entah kenapa melihat butiran putih itu turun perlahan dan sedikit demi sedikit memenuhi setiap permukaan di bumi, membuatnya merasa bahagia.

Tidak menunggu lama, Jimin langsung mengarahkan kameranya ke segala arah. Berusaha mengambil potret suasana malam saat salju pertama turun.

Jimin berhenti bergerak saat melihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri di _fly over_. Orang itu juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jimin, mengarahkan kameranya ke segala arah dan memotret suasana bersalju.

Jimin menurunkan kameranya dan memandangi orang itu secara langsung. Jimin tersenyum saat orang itu sadar bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan oleh Jimin.

Orang itu adalah Yoongi. Orang yang hanya akan dijadikan teman oleh Jimin, tidak lebih.

Rasanya seperti _deja vu_. Dulu Yoongi yang memotret Jimin secara diam-diam. Dan sekarang Jimin lah yang memotret Yoongi secara diam-diam.

Jimin menghampiri Yoongi yang masih berdiri di _fly over._ Jimin berhenti ketika jaraknya dengan Yoongi hanya tinggal 10 anak tangga lagi. Jimin memasukkan dua tangannya ke saku jaket lalu tersenyum kearah Yoongi.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Yoongi bertanya lebih dulu.

"Tidak ada. Hanya jalan-jalan." Ucap Jimin.

Yoongi berjalan menuruni tangga dan melewati Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin berjalan mengikuti Yoongi dibelakangnya. Setelah posisi Jimin sejajar dengan dirinya, Yoongi mulai berbicara lagi.

"Ayo, ku temani kau jalan-jalan. Bukankah akan sangat membosankan kalau menikmati salju pertama ini sendirian?"

"Ne.. sunbae benar."

Oh, kenapa keadaannya menjadi secanggung ini? Bahkan Jimin yang biasanya memanggil Yoongi dengan sebutan hyung sekarang memanggilnya sunbae. Membuat jarak diantara keduanya semakin lebar.

 **Sepertinya keputusan Jimin untuk melepaskan Yoongi benar-benar akan dilakukannya.**

Yoongi dan Jimin memutuskan untuk melanjutkan percakapan mereka sambil berjalan-jalan. Walaupun keadaan menjadi canggung, baik Jimin maupun Yoongi mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja. Seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun diantara mereka berdua.

"Jimin.."

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana kuliahmu? Apa semua berjalan dengan baik?" Yoongi mencoba berbasa basi.

"Ne.. aku sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan di kampus. Dan kurasa aku sudah berhasil melewati beberapa bulan ini dengan baik."

"Baguslah. Kukira kau akan pulang ke kampung halamanmu karena tidak betah dengan kehidupan di kampus."

"Apa maksud sunbae?"

"Saat pertama kali melihatmu di ruang club fotografi, ku kira kau adalah orang yang sangat pendiam, tertutup dan tidak bisa bersosialisasi. Dan ku pikir kau tidak akan punya teman di kampus." Yoongi terkekeh pelan.

"Apa sunbae bercanda? Selain dengan anggota club fotografi, aku juga punya teman lain kalau sunbae mau tau." Jimin sedikit merengut.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya. Selain dengan anggota club fotografi, aku hanya pernah sesekali melihatmu berkumpul dengan orang lain. Dan kalau tidak salah, temanmu hanya dua orang itu kan?"

"Yah.. walaupun hanya dua orang kan setidaknya aku masih punya teman." Jimin tertawa garing.

Memang benar, selain dengan anggota club fotografi, teman yang Jimin punya hanyalah Taehyung dan Jungkook. Benar-benar tidak ada teman lain. Yah, salahkan sifat Jimin yang terlalu pemalu dan tertutup.

"Aku sangat bersyukur karena dikelilingi oleh teman-teman yang mau mengerti dengan sifat pemalu dan tertutup ku ini. Hanya orang aneh yang mau berteman denganku." Jimin sedikit tertawa.

"Hei hei.. apa aku termasuk orang aneh itu? Kalau kau memasukkan Jin hyung, Namjoon dan Hoseok kedalam daftar orang aneh yang kau maksud, aku masih bisa terima. Tapi kalau kau memasukkan ku juga, aku tidak bisa terima." Yoongi memandang kesal kearah Jimin.

"Kalau aku boleh jujur, Yoongi sunbae ada diurutan pertama daftar orang aneh versiku."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Mana ada coba orang yang memotret semut kawin." Jimin tertawa keras sekarang.

"Hei! Aku tidak melakukannya secara sukarela." Yoongi merengut. "Kalau bukan karena Kim 'SIALAN' Namjoon itu, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Dia selalu saja memberiku tugas aneh. Otaknya memang terlampau jenius."

"Kenapa sunbae tidak menolak?"

"Apa kau pikir aku bisa menolak semudah itu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Eh?"

"Apa sunbae tau? Namjoon hyung pernah cerita padaku. Sebenarnya dia bercanda saat memberi tugas aneh itu. Tapi karena sunbae sama sekali tidak menolak dan ternyata hasilnya sangat memuaskan, Namjoon hyung jadi ketagihan memberi tugas-tugas aneh pada sunbae." Jimin terkikik geli saat menceritakannya.

"APA?! Namjoon sialan! Tunggu saja, akan ku balas dia nanti."

Terlihat sekali raut kesal diwajah Yoongi. Sedangkan Jimin hanya tertawa melihat Yoongi yang terus saja mengumpati Namjoon.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan santai sampai keduanya sampai di tempat yang lebih ramai.

Jimin berjalan sedikit dibelakang Yoongi dan terus memandangi punggung Yoongi. Tanpa bisa Jimin pungkiri, perasaan yang selama ini berusaha dibuangnya kembali lagi. Perasaan hangat, nyaman dan bahagia saat dirinya berada didekat Yoongi.

' _Apa keputusan yang kuambil ini benar?'_

Jimin menghela napas pelan. Keraguan kembali menghampiri perasaannya. Ingin rasanya Jimin terus berada didekat Yoongi. Tapi keinginan itu seketika hilang kala Jimin mengingat bagaimana perasaan Taehyung. Taehyung menginginkan Yoongi sama seperti Jimin menginginkan Yoongi.

' _Apa aku harus benar-benar melepasnya?'_

Jimin mengingat-ingat bagaimana kehidupannya terasa lebih berwarna setelah mengenal Yoongi. Bagaimana kehidupan monotonnya terasa lebih menyenangkan setelah bertemu Yoongi. Bagaimana semangatnya selalu muncul setelah melihat Yoongi.

Jimin tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya setelah ini jika dia harus melepaskan Yoongi. Jimin tidak ingin merasakan kesepian. Jimin sudah terlanjur menggantungkan perasaannya pada Yoongi.

' _Mungkin aku harus memperjuangkan perasaanku.'_

Jimin terus tenggelam dalam lamunannya tentang Yoongi, sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa sekarang Yoongi sudah berhenti berjalan dan menatapnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Jimin?" Yoongi berusaha meminta perhatian Jimin.

"Ah, iya sunbae?" Jimin berbicara senormal mungkin dan berharap Yoongi tidak menyadari nada gugup dari setiap perkataanya.

"Sepertinya salju turun semakin deras."

"Sunbae benar." Jimin baru menyadari bahwa salju yang tadinya turun sedikit demi sedikit kini turun semakin deras.

"Kau tunggu disini, aku akan mencari payung."

"Tidak perlu sunbae."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tunggulah disini, aku akan segera kembali."

Yoongi berlari kecil meninggalkan Jimin yang diam terpaku ditempatnya. Setelah beberapa menit, Yoongi kembali dengan membawa sebuah payung berwarna putih transparan ditangannya.

Yoongi mengangkat dan membawa payungnya lebih ke tengah agar bisa melindungi kepalanya dan Jimin dari salju yang terus berjatuhan. Saat melihat pucuk kepala Jimin yang dipenuhi beberapa gumpalan salju, tangan Yoongi secara reflek bergerak mengelus dan membuang gumpalan salju tersebut.

Kaget akan perlakuan Yoongi, Jimin berusaha menampik tangan Yoongi dengan halus. Jimin tersenyum malu karena Yoongi melakukannya dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian. Membuat wajah Jimin merona merah.

Saat melihat tangan Yoongi memegang payung dihadapannya, tiba-tiba sekelebat ingatan muncul di kepala Jimin.

Jimin pernah melihatnya. Jimin pernah melihat saat sebuah tangan sedang memegang payung dan memberikannya pada seseorang dihadapannya. Seketika senyuman Jimin hilang entah kemana.

"Maaf." Jimin menggumamkan kata maaf dan perlahan berjalan menjauh dari Yoongi.

' _Sepertinya aku memang harus melepaskan Yoongi sunbae.'_

Yoongi hanya terdiam di tempat tanpa tau kenapa Jimin meminta maaf dan berjalan menjauh darinya.

 **. . .**

 _Waktu itu hujan turun sangat deras. Jimin yang berada diruangan club fotografi tau bahwa Yoongi tidak membawa payung saat keluar tadi. Jadi Jimin memutuskan untuk menyusul Yoongi dan memberinya payung agar Yoongi tidak kehujanan._

 _Jimin terus berjalan dan mencari keberadaan Yoongi. Sampai sesuatu memaksanya untuk berhenti dan diam di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Jimin melihat Yoongi, dan Yoongi tidak sendiri._

 _Yoongi sedang bersama Taehyung. Taehyung yang membawa sebuah payung, memayungi tubuh mereka berdua. Bahkan sesekali Taehyung mengusap lengan baju Yoongi yang basah karena terkena air hujan. Dan Yoongi sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan perlakuan Taehyung._

 _Jimin bisa melihat wajah malu-malu Taehyung saat Yoongi menerima perlakuan Tahyung padanya. Bahkan saat Taehyung menyerahkan payung agar Yoongi ganti memeganginya untuk mereka berdua, Yoongi sama sekali tidak menolak. Hingga memunculkan senyuman manis diwajah Taehyung._

 _Jimin tau senyum itu, senyum yang seakan menjelaskan bahwa cintanya terbalaskan oleh orang yang disukainya._

 _Berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Taehyung yang dihiasai senyum bahagia, wajah Jimin kini muram tanpa senyuman sedikitpun. Hanya raut muka sedihlah yang tampak di wajah Jimin._

 _Tidak mau berlama-lama melihat pemandangan didepannya, Jimin berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari Yoongi dan Taehyung._

 _Tanpa Jimin tau, bahwa Yoongi ganti memandang kearahnya dengan raut wajah sedih._

 **. . .**

Sadar bahwa Jimin berjalan semakin menjauh darinya, akhirnya Yoongi menyusul Jimin dan berjalan di belakangnya. Yoongi terus berjalan mengikuti Jimin, sampai Jimin berhenti didepan sebuah toko dan memandangi kedalam dari kaca bagian depan toko.

Toko baju yang dihias sedemikian rupa dengan pernak pernik khas natal. Ada pohon natal, kado-kado natal, boneka santa, dan pernak pernik khas natal lainnya.

Selagi Jimin memandang kedalam toko, Yoongi berada sekitar satu meter di sisi kiri Jimin dan menyender di kaca toko sambil memandang kearah depan. Posisi Yoongi dan Jimin sekarang saling berhadapan, hanya saja tidak bertatap muka secara langsung.

Setelah beberapa menit sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing tanpa ada yang berusaha memulai percakapan, akhirnya Yoongi mulai bicara.

"Jimin.."

"Hmm.."

Jimin memandang sekilas kearah Yoongi.

"..."

"..."

"Jimin-ah...

... apa kau tau?

 **Aku sangat menyukaimu."**

 _Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu di lapangan kampus waktu itu._

 _Sejak aku pertama kali melihatmu di ruang club fotografi._

 _Sejak pertama kali aku melihat senyumanmu yang entah kenapa membuatku merasa bahagia._

 _Sejak aku menjemputmu untuk yang pertama kalinya._

 _Sejak kau bersedia menjadi modelku._

 _Sejak kita selalu bersama-sama disetiap kesempatan._

' _Sejak saat itulah aku menyukaimu. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?'_

Jimin hanya terdiam mendengar pernyataan Yoongi.

 _Jimin tersenyum lalu berjalan kearah Yoongi dan memeluknya erat_

 _Berusaha memberi tau Yoongi bahwa Jimin juga menyukai Yoongi, sangat menyukai Yoongi_

 _Akhirnya perasaan Jimin selama ini tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan_

' _Aku juga menyukai mu Yoongi hyung'_

Seharusnya itulah yang Jimin lakukan. Membalas perasaan Yoongi padanya. Seharusnya Jimin bahagia karena ternyata Yoongi juga merasakan apa yang dirasakannya.

Tapi sekali lagi, keputusan Jimin untuk melepaskan Yoongi sudah bulat. Dan bukannya menjawab pernyataan Yoongi, Jimin malah mengambil payung dari genggaman Yoongi dan berjalan sedikit menjauh dari Yoongi.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah dan berhasil membuka payungnya, Jimin behenti berjalan.

"Ayo..." Jimin menoleh kearah belakang, memandang Yoongi sambil tersenyum kecil.

Yoongi tidak tau dengan jalan pikiran Jimin. Jimin benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak. Bahkan setelah Yoongi terang-terangan menyatakan perasaannya pada Jimin, Jimin tetap tidak menanggapi Yoongi. Jangankan membalas perasaan Yoongi, sekedar memberi tanggapan pun tidak Jimin lakukan.

Jadi Yoongi hanya mengikuti Jimin, berjalan disampingnya tanpa berkata apapun. Yoongi terus tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Yoongi sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Jimin, tapi Jimin sama sekali tidak menjawab. ' _Apa ini artinya aku ditolak_?' batin Yoongi.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan dalam diam tanpa ada satu pun yang berusaha mencairkan suasana. Sampai saat mereka berdua sampai di dekat halte, Jimin berhenti dan mau tidak mau membuat Yoongi ikut berhenti.

Jimin berjalan 2 langkah menjauhi Yoongi lalu memakai tudung jaketnya dan berbalik kearah Yoongi.

"Cukup sampai disini sunbae, aku akan pulang sendiri."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Iya"

"Emm.. kalau begitu bawa ini." Yoongi menyerahkan payung yang dipegangnya.

"Ah, tidak perlu sunbae."

"Tapi.."

"Halte bis sudah dekat dari sini, jadi tidak perlu membawa payung." Jimin memandang Yoongi dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan Jimin-ah..."

"Terima kasih sunbae."

 _Terima kasih karena sudah menyukaiku_

 _Maaf karena aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu_

Jimin terus berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Yoongi. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Bahkan sampai Jimin tidak terlihat lagi pun dia tetap tidak menjawab pernyataan Yoongi.

' _Jimin pergi tanpa memberi penjelasan apapun. Dia benar-benar menolakku. Mungkin hanya aku saja yang merasakan perasaan ini. Tapi tidak apa-apa, setidaknya aku sudah memberi tau perasaanku padanya.'_ Batin Yoongi.

 **...**

Entah mengapa pada malam yang dingin

Hatiku terasa sesak saat memikirkanmu

Akankah tersampaikan atau tidak tersampaikan

Aku ingin mengungkapkannya saat ini

Namun...

Dengan nafas putih yang terhembus

Wajahmu dari samping selalu tertutupi

Tak tahu harus kemana dengan cinta ini

Aku mulai malu dan bingung

bahkan seakan mau berpaling

 _(GREEEEN – Yuki no Ne)_

 ** _..._**

Jimin terus tersenyum saat melihat beberapa foto yang ada di kameranya. Foto Yoongi yang diambilnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Foto saat Yoongi tersenyum, saat Yoongi merengut, saat Yoongi memandang kesuatu arah dengan wajah heran, bahkan saat wajah Yo

ongi sama sekali tidak berekspresi. Setelah puas memandangi foto Yoongi, Jimin menekan tombol yang ada dikameranya beberapa kali, dan

'DELETE'

Jimin menghapus semua foto Yoongi. Seperti Jimin akan menghapus semua perasaannya pada Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END?**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yaelah chim, labil amat sih. Padahal tinggal bilang "Aku juga menyukaimu Yoongi hyung. Ayo kita pacaran". Masalah selesai dan kalian akan hidup bahagia. Tapi...

Huft~~~

Yaudahlah ya, di MV-nya ceritanya emang gitu sih, jadi ikutin saja...

Sumpah, chapter ini bener-bener _fail_. Sama sekali gak dapet _fell_ nya

Ampuni aku ya reader-nim

Susah banget milih kata-kata yang cocok buat chapter ini

Dan hasilnya amburadul kayak gini *nangis di kebun belakang rumah*

Oke, aku maklum kalau kalian gak paham sama chapter ini karena terlalu banyak narasi tapi dikit percakapan. Jadi akan ku jelaskan,

Jadi setelah masuk club fotografi si Jimin ini mulai suka sama Yoongi. Tapi Jimin cuma bisa curi-curi pandang aja. Maklumlah, Jimin itu tipe pendiam yang gak bisa ngungkapin perasaannya.

Nah, trus Jimin sadar bahwa ada orang lain yang menyukai Yoongi. Dan itu adalah Taehyung, sahabatnya. Jimin juga tau kalau Yoongi didekati Taehyung dan mereka mulai akrab. Jimin minder karena dia merasa Taehyung lebih segalanya dari dia. Taehyung lebih pantes buat Yoongi.

Trus di suatu kesempatan, Yoongi ngomong kalau dia sebenarnya suka sama Jimin, bahkan saat Yoongi pertama kali lihat Jimin di lapangan kampus. Tapi Jimin ngerasa kalau dia gak mampu mendapatkan kesempatan dekat dengan Yoongi, mengingat betapa akrabnya Yoongi dengan Taehyung. Jadi Jimin mutusin buat mundur. Biarlah Yoogi buat sahabatnya aja.

Atau kalau kalian masih bingung, bisa lihat sendiri MV-nya

Dijamin langsung paham gimana ceritanya

* * *

 **Hey! Say! JUMP – Over**

 **12 Agustus 2016**


	5. Love is not over

**.**

 **.**

Terkutuklah Hoseok hyung yang sudah meminta-menyuruh-MEMAKSA- Jimin untuk datang kekampus malam-malam begini.

Oke, mungkin terlalu berlebihan menyebut pukul 6.30 sebagai 'malam-malam begini'. Tapi hal itu akan menjadi wajar kalau yang mengatakan adalah seorang Park Jimin yang terkenal penakut.

Apalagi Hoseok memaksa Jimin untuk datang ke ruang club fotografi hanya untuk mengambil kameranya yang (katanya) ketinggalan. Dengan alasan ' _Namjoon bisa membunuhku kalau sampai kamera itu tidak ada padaku nanti malam'_. Jadilah, Hoseok meminta Jimin untuk mengambil dan memberikannya pada Hoseok. Sementara Hoseok sendiri berusaha mengulur waktu sampai kamera itu kembali ke pangkuannya.

Jimin terus berjalan pelan menuju lantai tiga, tempat ruangan club fotografi berada. Lihatlah betapa penakutnya Jimin, bahkan anak itu sampai memegang dua handphone nya dengan flash yang terus menyala.

Saat berada di ujung tangga lantai dua, Jimin menghentikan langkahnya karena melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Anak itu lalu memasukkan satu handphone ke saku. Sedangkan satu handphone lain dengan gantungan panjang, dia kalungkan ke lehernya. Dengan flash yang masih menyala dan mengarah ke depan.

"Apa ini?" Jimin membungkuk untuk mengambil sesuatu yang terletak di lantai.

"Yoon- Yoongi hyung?" terlihat Jimin begitu kaget saat mengetahui siapa namja yang ada dalam selembar foto polaroid itu.

Tapi Jimin lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat di depan sana, ternyata masih lebih banyak lagi foto serupa. Jimin terus berjalan sambil mengambil semua foto Yoongi. Yang pertama kali dia ambil, di letakkan paling bawah. Foto kedua dia letakkan diatas foto sebelumnya, dan begitu seterusnya.

Sampai saat Jimin melihat foto terakhir terletak tepat di depan pintu ruang club fotografi. Dan kalau Jimin tidak salah hitung, semua fotonya berjumlah 60 buah.

"Apa ini maksudnya?" monolog Jimin sambil melihat tumpukan foto Yoongi ditangannya. Menurut Jimin, semua foto itu serupa. Yoongi yang terlihat sedikit membuka mulutnya. Entahlah, mungkin sedang ada yang iseng, pikir Jimin.

Jimin tersentak kaget setelah membuka pintu ruang club fotografi dan menemukan siluet tubuh manusia di dekat jendela. Hampir saja Jimin berteriak sebelum dengan tiba-tiba lampu yang ada diruangan itu menyela terang.

"Yoongi hyung..?" ucap Jimin setelah si namja yang tadinya membelakanginya kini berbalik, dan berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Ekhm.." Yoongi berdehem pelan untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Dengan perlahan, Yoongi mengeluarkan setangkai mawar biru kehadapan Jimin.

Mawar biru? Dari mana Yoongi mendapatkannya? Tanyakan saja pada Hoseok, bagaimana dia mendapatkan mawar biru pesanan Min Yoongi si mulut pedas manis itu. Haruskah Hoseok jelaskan juga kalau dirinya terpaksa menari selama hampir setengah jam nonstop dihadapan para yeoja SMA labil pemilik setangkai mawar biru itu? Oke, lupakan saja. Terlalu menjengkelkan untuk diingat-ingat.

Dengan malu-malu, Jimin menerima mawar pemberian Yoongi. Mendekatkan ke hidungnya, untuk mencium bau yang dikeluarkan mawar itu dengan ekspresi bahagia. Ah, sebenarnya Jimin juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia mencium mawar itu. Padahal Jimin tau, mawar itu sama sekali tidak berbau.

"Jadi..?" hanya satu kata yang sanggup Yoongi ucapkan.

"Jadi?"

"Bagaimana jawabanmu?"

"Jawaban, jawaban apa hyung?"

"Itu.." Yoongi memajukan bibirnya untuk menunjuk tumpukan foto polaroid di tangan Jimin.

"Ini? Memangnya ini kenapa?"

"Kau tidak mengerti apa maksud foto itu?"

Jimin menggeleng.

Yoongi mengusap wajahnya pelan karena ternyata Jimin tidak tau apa maksud foto itu. "Sini, kemarikan foto-foto itu"

Lalu Jimin menyerahkan foto-foto tersebut ke Yoongi.

"Coba lihat" Yoongi berdiri disamping kiri Jimin.

Tangan kanan Yoongi memegang bagian kiri tumpukan foto polaroid tersebut. Sedangkan tangan kiri, melakukan gerakan seolah sedang membuka berpuluh-puluh halaman dari sebuah kamus tebal dengan gerakan cepat.

Jimin terus memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Yoongi, mulai dari foto yang paling bawah hingga foto paling atas terbuka.

Jimin mengira foto-foto itu sama sekali tidak bermakna, tapi ternyata mempunyai sebuah arti. Mulut Yoongi yang seakan-akan hanya terbuka tanpa alasan, nyatanya dengan gerakan _slow motion_ mengucapkan sebuah kalimat..

 _ **PARK-JI-MIN-I-LOVE-YOU**_

Begitulah yang Yoongi coba katakan lewat 60 lembar foto dirinya. Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, Jimin reflek memeluk Yoongi. Memeluk Yoongi dengan erat, sambil melesakkan kepalanya diatas bahu Yoongi. Dia terlalu bahagia dengan pernyataan cinta Yoongi (yang kedua kalinya).

Sedangkan Yoongi, masih terdiam karena mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari Jimin. ' _Jimin memelukku, apakah artinya dia menerimaku kali ini?_ ' batin Yoongi.

" _I love you too, hyung_ " balas Jimin dengan suara pelan karena terhalang oleh bahu Yoongi.

"Jadi.. kau mau, menjadi kekasihku?"

Jimin mengangguk pertanda mengiyakan pertanyaan Yoongi.

Langsung saja Yoongi balas memeluk Jimin setelah sebelumnya membuang foto-foto yang sedari dipegangnya ke arah atas. Hingga foto-foto itu jatuh berhamburan secara dramatis. Hanya Yoongi dan Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana senangnya dia saat kali ini Jimin menerima cintanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

END dengan sangat tidak etisnya -_-

Biarlah, yang penting happy ending dan mereka jadian

Otak udah buntu mau buat acara penembakan yang romantis

 **.**

Script(?) asli panjangnya 3.851 words. Tapi karena menurutku terlalu basa basi, akhirnya ku pangkas hingga hanya tersisa 1k+ saja..

 **.**

Oiya, masalah yang 60 foto itu bisa dibayangin gak sih? Susah banget aku ngejelasinnya

Pokok intinya sama kayak proses pembuatan kartun, dari beberapa lembar berisi gambar yang hampir serupa, trus dibuka(?) dengan cepat dan akhirnya akan menghasilkan sebuah gerakan atau apalah / yah.. begitulah pokoknya /

.

Terakhir.. makasih banyak buat yang udah riview, nge-favorit dan nge-follow.. I LAPYU SO MACC / peluk cium satu-satu /

Ngomong-ngomong, karena 'Sound of Snow' udah THE END, pindah ke ff sebelah yuk... Anneyong~~~

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

* * *

 _Beberapa hari yang lalu.._

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian ada apa mengundangku kemari? Pakai acara mentraktirku segala." Jimin masih sibuk memakan ice creamnya yang sedikit lagi habis. "Kalian pacaran ya?" tanya Jimin bercanda.

"Iya." Jawab Jungkook dan Taehyung bersamaan.

"Uhuk uhuk!" Jimin tersedak ice creamnya sendiri.

"Biasa aja kali Jim makannya."

"Nih minum dulu."

Jimin meminum kiwi juice yang diberikan Jungkook. Setelahnya, namja chubby itu menatap Jungkook dan Taehyung bergantian.

"Kalian, pacaran? Serius? Jangan bercanda deh." Jimin masih tidak percaya dengan pengakuan dua orang dihadapannya itu.

"Kami serius. Jungkook baru saja menyatakan perasaannya padaku tadi malam. Dan.. dan tentu saja aku menerimanya." Taehyung menjelaskan sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Tae.. kupikir kau.. _(menyukai Yoongi hyung)_ "

"Kau pikir aku kenapa Jim?"

"Ah, tidak kok. Tidak apa-apa."

Haruskah Jimin mengutarakan permikiran bodohnya tentang Taehyung yang sepertinya menyukai Yoongi? _It's a no no no~_

"Kalau begitu, selamat ya.. dan juga terima kasih traktirannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sementara itu di lain tempat.._

"Hyung! Bisa tidak kau rubah wajahmu itu?!" Ucap Namjoon kesal.

"Monster sialan. Kau menyuruhku operasi plastik? Wajahku kurang tampan?!"

"Bukaan. Maksudku, bisa tidak kau mengatakannya sambil tersenyum bahagia?"

"Wajahku sudah bahagia." Kata Yoongi dengan wajah _flat_ tanpa emosi.

"Aku bersumpah Jimin tidak akan menerima cintamu kalau kau mengatakan ' **PARK JIMIN I LOVE YOU** ' dengan wajah seperti orang keracunan ikan buntal seperti itu."

"Kau menyumpahi agar Jimin menolakku?!" Yoongi sudah siap berlari untuk mencekik Namjoon. Namun suara Seokjin membuatnya kembali duduk.

"Namjoon benar. Seharusnya kau mengatakannya dengan wajah bahagia."

"Mau bagaimana lagi.. wajahku sudah seperti ini sejak dalam kandungan. Tidak bisa diubah." Gerutu Yoongi.

"Setidaknya tersenyumlah. Demi tuhan Yoongi! Kamera polaroid pink kesayanganku hampir rusak karena sudah mengambil fotomu lebih dari 300 kali." Seokjin geleng-geleng kepala.

" _Lebay_ " gumam Yoongi sangat lirih.

"Ini percobaan terakhir. Kalau tetap salah, aku akan langsung pulang beserta kamera polaroidku. Oh, dan kalau perlu sampai rumah aku akan mem- _voodoo_ mu biar kau tau rasa!"

"Ei! Itu namanya percobaan pembunuhan! Bagaimana kalau nanti Jimin jadi single seumur hidup karena jodohnya ini sudah kau bunuh?!"

"Aku tak peduli. Lebih baik Jimin single seumur hidup dari pada harus bersamamu."

"Sialan kalian! Iya iya.. aku akan berusaha lagi. Ayo Namjoon, kita mulai."

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

* * *

 **BTS – Love is not Over**

 **18 September 2016**


End file.
